Cómo comenzó todo
by kurokineko64
Summary: Era una simple fiesta, sólo una distracción para tus problemas. Al menos así lo tenías planeado, más entre alcohol y sensaciones las cosas se te salieron de las manos. (AU!Humanstuck) (Gamrezi) One-shot unido a mi otro fic "el mejor y peor año de clases".


**Advertencia**: _**Relaciones sexuales. Uso de vocabulario vulgar. **_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck pertenece a Hussie al igual que todos sus personajes.**_

_**Pareja: Gamzee x Terezi (Gamrezi)**_

* * *

Tu nombre es Terezi Pyrope. Ahora mismo te encontrabas en una fiesta en casa de Vriska, "disfrutando" dentro de todo lo posible la música. La verdad de todo es que no querías estar ahí, pero no tenías opción. Era esto o estorbar en casa mientras tu hermana y madre ordenan por la mudanza. No, claro que no querías estar allí, además Latula estaría feliz riendo junto a su noviecito, mientras tú sentías una cochina envidia pues hace al menos cuatro días que discutiste con tu novio y no se dirigían palabra alguna, al menos él no a ti.

Así que aquí estabas, sentada en el sofá en medio de la gran fiesta de la vida, escuchando la euforia de alcohol, bailes, coqueteos, ligues, y todo eso que sucedía a tu alrededor. Oh, sin olvidar el asqueroso aroma a marihuana que provenía del lado izquierdo de la casa. Suspiraste con pesadez, ya llevabas catorce latas de cerveza que, ya vacías, se encontraban regadas por el alrededor tuyo. No, no se sentía bien beber cuando en tu mente no había nada más que los gritos de Karkat.

Ahg, se sentía patética. No debería estar triste, mucho menos preocupada. Sí, fue su culpa que la amada figura de colección se rompiera, y sí, sabía que era un tesoro irreemplazable para su novio, pero qué podía hacer?, si este se rompió porque ella, al ser CIEGA tropezó sin querer. No fue realmente su culpa, no había justificación porque no podía ver por donde andaba ni saber que Karkat había dejado en el suelo, a mitad del cuarto, una almohada que a saber qué hacía allí abandonada a voluntad de botar a quienes le pisaran.

Soltaste un largo suspiro, estabas decidida a beber hasta perder la jodida conciencia y para de pensar en aquel idiota que no sabía tratarte como te lo merecías.

Aquel idiota que amas, pero te trata como las reales mierdas.

De pronto sientes el sofá inclinarse hacia tu derecha, oh cierto, al sofá esta tan desgastado con las fiestas que se encontraba en un asqueroso estado además de desnivelado. Quien se sentara allí con fuerza de seguro pasaría de culo al suelo.

-Heyy hermana, ¿qué haces? –era una voz algo ronca, que al abrir su boca de inmediato soltó un fétido aroma a marihuana.

Tú podías ser una alcohólica muchas veces, de hecho siempre, pero jamás llegarías a caer tan bajo como para depender de ése asqueroso pasto para vivir y pasar buenos ratos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Sonaste lo más cortante que podías. Conocías bien aquella ida voz, era ése asqueroso mejor amigo que tu noviecito se gastaba, el tal Gamzee Makara, el idiota de los milagros que no paraba de querer quitarte la atención de tu amor, que te molestaba cada que podía y que jamás se le podía ver normal, si no que siempre volado, incluso en clases.

-Ohohoho, no tienes por qué ser taaaan pesada mi puticima – Uhg, era el colmo. ¿Quién podía soportarle?, ah claro, Tavros pues no tenía más amigos, y obvio Karkat pues le conoce hace siglos.

-No soy tu "puticima", Makara. –Inmutable, no querías caer en sus asquerosos juegos que siempre iniciaba, peleas. Además, si llegabas a hacerle algo al vestido que Serket te presto, claro, serías una chica muerta.

-Pero claro que sí lo eres! –exclamó aquel imbécil, siempre sabiendo cómo hacer que te enojes sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿A sí?, pues tú eres la puta de todos, Makara. –Bien. Te rendiste y comenzaste a responder- En especial la perra de Tavros, no es así?

-Wow, wow, espera un segundo motherfucker, no metas a mi jodido amigo en esto –Excelente, le estabas haciendo enojar.

Esto en verdad te distraía de pensar en lo que te hizo pasar Karkat hace unos días, no era la mejor forma pero, vamos, el alcohol tampoco es la mejor forma para olvidar aquella discusión, la violencia verbal hacia éste asqueroso ser es mucho mejor.

-Pues meto a quien quiero, Perra. –Tomaste otra lata de cerveza que yacía en la mesa junto al sofá, sentías que por fin aquel elixir te haría algún efecto-

Sentías el silencio de Gamzee como su rendición, o es que se estaba pensando en que responder. No, imposible, aquel payaso no tiene neuronas por lo que mucho menos podría pensar en algo si quiera.

De pronto el sofá dio un respingo volviendo a la estabilidad de antes, ósea, inclinado ligeramente hacia tu lugar. Esto de índico, claramente, que aquel imbécil se había ido lejos, que ganaste esta pequeña competencia de insultos. Te largaste a reír por fin disfrutando tu cerveza, no había cosa en el mundo más grata que ganarle a alguien que _odias con todo tu ser_ en una competencia.

Las horas continuaron pasando y de a poco se fue notando el cambio el ambiente. Podías oír gente vomitando a tu alrededor, otros que parecían gritar fuera hacia la casa de los vecinos, algunos que cogían sin escrúpulos, otros roncando como si jamás hubieran dormido en su vida, todo un claro efecto de lo que tomaron o fumaron en aquel lugar.

En cambio tú, si tú, estabas en aquel sofá aún, pero esta vez te encontrabas estirada en la totalidad de este como si fuera tu cama, encontrándola como el lugar más cómodo en esos momentos pues por tu ya notoria ebriedad apenas podías poner un pie en el suelo, y la flojera que sentías, Dios estabas en el puto cielo gozando esa comodidad divina.

-Terezi, hey hey, sube, uhg, subre, sube a la pieza de Aranea, podres dormir allí, ahí, como sea –Esa era tu querida puta mejor amiga, tu hermana en escándalos, tu cómplice, quien te enseño sobre la milagrosa cerveza, el asqueroso tabaco que rechazaste entre otras cosas divinas.

-Nhg.. –asentiste como podías, al parecer ambas estabas en la misma condición. Aun así, como en un intento de cuidar de ti, te ayudó a levantarte y guiarte hasta el cuarto dicho que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

No querías ni preguntarte cuan ridículas se deben haber visto subiendo cada escalón como gelatinas alcoholizadas, o cómo es que ella volvería a bajar sin caerse de lo ebria que estaba.

Entraste al cuarto con total calma.

No.

Mentira.

Apenas podías caminar y sin tu bastón sucedió lo obvio, caíste al tropezarte con _a saber qué _que yacía en el a esa asquerosa cosa mientras te girabas, podías saber que tus lentes estaban hechos escombros, pues al caer de cara estos volaron sin ti y de inmediato sonó el cristal roto.

De pronto escuchaste un quejido debajo de ti. Al parecer no te habías tropezado con algo, sino que, con "alguien".

Buscaste algo para sujetarte y poder ponerte de pie, si alguien más estaba ahí quiere decir que es amigo de Vriska, pues esta no dejaría a cualquiera ir a la habitación de su hermana, a no ser que simplemente estuviera tan ebria que no sabe ni qué carajos pasa a su alrededor.

Es mucho más probable lo segundo.

Tocaste el borde de la cama al fin y te colaste a penas sobre ella, para una vez arriba acomodarte boca arriba y dar una gran bocanada de aire. Sí, esto era muchísimo más cómodo que el sofá, de hecho, ahora ése sofá parecía totalmente repugnante. Cómo es que si quiera pensó en dormirse sobre aquel demacrado mueble?.

-Hey sis, ni si quiera te disculpas por aplastar a un hombre? –Aquella voz te sacó de tus pensamientos sobre comodidad y sofás demacrados. Dios no, que por favor fuera alguien con la misma voz y no él- Oh, esperaaa.. Pyrope, que perrasa sorpresa –Uhg, no carajo. Sí, era él.

-Makara, esta habitación no es para ti, lárgate antes de que te eche yo misma –De milagro todo te salió claro, o algo así, tu voz igual se encontraba en un pequeño descontrol entre hablar alto y bajo, ahh, el alcohol y sus magias.

-Ooohhh, en serio planeas echarme? –Se escuchó bromista, odiabas que se escuchara así.- Pero cómo mi puta, si ni si quiera vez dónde carajos estoy? -Aquello era cierto. Pero no necesitaba verlo.

-Pues tu asqueroso olor a pútrido me hará llegar a ti, además de esa asquerosa voz –Soltaste aquello con acidez en la voz, escuchando como el otro hacía un quejido de enojo. Já, siempre eres la mejor en responder.

-Pues sabes que mi querida mierda –escuchaste como se levantaba del suelo. No te daba buena espina.-Si tanto que puedes defenderte –No, esto no se sentía bien. Podías saber que estaba subiendo a la cama donde tú estás sólo por el hecho de la ropa de esta siendo atraída hacia un lado.- Defiéndete de esto! –exclamó.

Segundo después tenías tus manos en los brazos de ése asqueroso tipo con complejo de payaso, mientras que él tenía las propias en tu cuello, apretando con fuerza.

-Suél—no podías hablar bien, apenas podías respirar. Aquel imbécil tenía su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, incluso sentías como tus uñas estaban tan clavadas en su piel que algo húmedo salía de esta. Era obvio, era su sangre, le estabas haciendo sangrar y aun así no te soltaba de aquel agarre.

-Ahora ya no estorbarás más, pedazo de puta, no serás una molestia para mí o Karkat –esas palabras las habías oído antes, cuando peleaban en el colegio, sí, ya había pasado antes. Pero jamás habías estado en tanta desventaja como ahora.

Qué podías hacer, piensa Pyrope, piensa, te estás quedando sin aire... ¡Ah, sí!

-AAhg! –levantaste tu rodilla directo a la entre pierna de tu agresor, y de inmediato este te soltó.

-Perra! –exclamó, pero podías sentir como se revolcaba en su dolor.

Tú llevaste tus manos al cuello, te dolía, de seguro había dejado marcas. Entonces, dirigiste tu rostro hacia Gamzee, aunque no podías verle sabías que aún estaba en alguna posición fetal quejándose de dolor, y aprovechando eso, tú te abalanzaste sobre él atrapándole entre tus piernas y, al igual que él te hizo hace unos minutos, le atrapaste el cuello entre tus manos.

-No!, tú eres quien estorba!, eres nada más que un asqueroso maricón que se la pasa jodiéndome la vida –Todo tu odio se cargó en aquello. Y a decir verdad, él fue quien empezó ese odio entre ambos por querer tener a Karkat sólo para sí.

Espera, en verdad todo ése odio era generado por una persona en común que ambos aman?. Al parecer así era.

De pronto aquel payaso comenzó a mostrar pelea, y dios que supo hacerlo, puesto que llevó sus manos no a tus brazos, y a golpearte, las llevó a tus senos.

-Qué coño cre—Por inercia soltaste su cuello.

Grave error, pues de un doloroso tirón de pelo volviste a quedar bajo el cuerpo del chico, pero algo era diferente ahora, sí. Se había puesto entre medio de tus piernas.

-Eso no impedirá que te golpee en las bolas! –exclamaste. Dios, ¿cómo es que nadie escuchaba su pelea?, oh claro, la gran fiesta del año.

-Oh no, no lo harás por otra cosa-

-Qué carajo?

Entonces, allí en ése mismo instante, él sostuvo ambas de tus manos sobre tu cabeza y bajó su rostro hasta el tuyo. Lograste sentir aquel aroma a marihuana emanar de su ser segundos antes de que sus labios tocaran los tuyos.

No supiste reaccionar.

Parpadeabas de sorpresa, expresión que te quedó grabada desde cuando aún podías ver.

Su mano libre comenzó a masajear uno de tus pechos, y no era delicado a decir verdad. Aquello te hizo volver en sí.

Comenzaste a mover tu cuerpo como un gusano, te revolcabas, incluso intentaste gritar, pero era inútil, aquel tipo obviamente era mucho más alto que tú, más fuerte aunque no quisieras aceptarlo.

Recurriste a morder su labio, pensando que aquello lo alejaría, pero no, él te respondió con la misma jugaba. Que asco, ahora podías sentir su sangre y la tuya fluir entre aquel beso que, aunque no correspondías, el continuaba.

La mano de Gamzee comenzó a bajar sinvergüenza alguna, pasando a subir tu falda.

Carajo, ahora detestabas a Vriska por haberte hecho poner ése ridículo vestido, de haber estado con jeans todo sería más difícil para Makara y te daría más oportunidades de huir.

Pero no, allí estaba aquella mano intrusa toqueteando suavemente tus muslos, lo que es peor, lograba que te retorcieras mientras los colores subían a tu rostro.

Lo estabas disfrutando.

Gamzee se separó de tus labios, podías sentir su mirada sobre tu rostro que era más que obvio se encontraba sonrojado y son sangre saliendo de tu labio inferior.

-Así que, quién es la perra ahora? –Esa asquerosa pregunta hizo que desviaras tu rostro.- Eres la perra de Karkat, eres mi perra, eres de tod- No ibas a dejar que continuara, así que _en contra de tu voluntad_ te viste obligada a besarlo.

Esta vez fue él quien no correspondía, probablemente procesando tu acción.

-No soy la perra de nadie, Makara. Tú estás siendo mi puta ahora.

Oh. Terezi, cuál era el goce de provocar aún más a aquel joven, sabes muy bien que él tiene un problema, que no tiene limitaciones para nada, que no se arrepiente jamás de lo que hace, un idiota sádico adicto a tu odio.

Nuevamente te tironeó del pelo, haciendo que abrieras la boca para poder besarte usando su lengua esta vez. No te quejaste, estabas disfrutando aunque no quisieras ni fueras a aceptarlo. Esta vez correspondiste con más placer que nunca, como si nadie jamás te hubiera besado de tal forma.

Oh, espera, en verdad que nadie jamás te ha besado o tocado de tal forma.

De a poco Gamze soltó tus manos, como titubeando para asegurarse que no le fueras a golpear Y no, no lo hiciste, de hecho llevaste ambas manos a su cabello para tirar de este hacia ti, profundizando aquel beso.

El chico ya no parecía sorprenderse de tu forma de actuar, así que sólo prosiguió con lo propio volviendo su mano a cierta altura de tu cuerpo, a tus pechos, el vestido tenía un cierra delantero que él mismo prosiguió a abrir con lentitud, logrando desquiciarte pues tu misma terminaste de quitártelo más rápido que nada. Lo siguiente fue quitarte aquel molesto sujetador, jamás te ha gustado utilizar sostén, pero por pedido de tu madre y tu novio lo hacía, si no, te verías demasiado _regalada_ al mundo. Va, sólo son detalles.

Aquel Makara, sin prisa ni lentitud, llevó una de sus manos a tocar por encima de tus bellos calzones de encaje, regalo de Vriska obviamente.

Dios, primera vez que te encantaba tanto estar ciega, podías sentir todo con más explicitad que los demás, podías ahogarte en placer ya que tu sensibilidad es mucho más activa que la de otras personas. Podías percibir cada roce que hacían los dedos de Gamzee por sobre aquella prenda, te hacía sentir una vibración por todo tu cuerpo, una corriente exquisita y única. No te importaba ya estar gimiendo delante de aquel odioso personaje, estabas aún ebria, no tenías sentido de vergüenza alguna.

De pronto tu ropa interior, nada de ella, estaba sobre tu cuerpo. Sentías algo de frío, la casa de Vriska por la noche podía ser todo un congelador. Sin embargo, aquel frío paso al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Makara volver a colocarse sobre el tuyo. Era tan caliente, e igualmente estaba desnudo.

Nuevamente le agradecías a tu ceguera, porque de haber visto aquel miembro que ahora estaba introduciéndose en ti, habrías salido huyendo.

Era tu primera vez, tu primera jodida vez. Estabas ebria, estabas en mitad de una fiesta, en la cama de la hermana de tu mejor amiga, y para peor aún, le estabas otorgando muy descuidadamente tu virginidad a alguien que no es tu Karkat, a alguien que _se supone_ odias con todo tu maldito ser.

Y no te arrepentías de nada.

Era como estar tocando las puertas de una utopía sexual. Ya habías oído que tener relaciones sexuales era exquisito, que era único, pero no creíste que lo sería tanto así.

Sentías el calor que dominaba tu cuerpo, sentir cada embestida brusca que te regalaba aquel asqueroso hombre, oías tus gemidos y al unísono pequeños sonidos graves salir de la boca de Gamzee, que era lo que más te excitaba de toda la situación, escucharle a él bufar y decir en murmullos tu nombre era demasiado delicioso, tan nuevo

Ambos llegaron juntos a un éxtasis increíble, al clímax más grandioso de todos. Pero no, allí no acabó la cosa. Decidiste que querías más, que necesitabas aún más de lo que ya habías probado por lo que te montaste esta vez tú en él, llevando tú las riendas de la acción, rasguñando su cuello por jugueteo, agachándote a besarle y luego lamer su oído y cuello como una condenada adicta a él.

Fue así casi toda la noche, siendo recién a las ocho de la mañana (según Gamzee) cuando recién cayeron al cansancio y se durmieron uno junto a otro en total desnudes.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta. Estabas en tu casa, desconectada de todo el mundo, ignorando a todo quien intentara contactarte por cualquier medio. No necesitabas ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, interactuar. No, nada, estabas _súper _bien con tus peluches sentada al borde de la ventana, como si lograras ver por ella hacia el vecindario de afuera.

No estabas segura de qué pasó aquella noche. Okay, si lo estabas, estabas más que claro lo que ocurrió y con quién ocurrió.  
Eso era lo peor, el "con quién". Carajo, no podías ser más asquerosa persona. Él es el mejor amigo de tu novio, y cabe destacar que tu novio te mando ya un millón de mensajes pidiendo disculpas por aquella pelea del otro día, o más bien diciendo que te perdonaba, él jamás se disculparía contigo por algo. Sin embargo, eso te hacía sentir aún más mierda, porque tenías un novio hermoso y le fuiste infiel de la peor forma posible; Ebria y en una sesión de sexo con su mejor amigo.

Excelente Pyrope, te ganas un premio a mentes maestras fieles.

-AAAAhg! –soltaste un gran grito, lanzando fuera de la ventana a donde sea aquel peluche de dragón que tanto adoras, ¿qué hizo él para merecer tal castigo?-

-Auch!, Heeey, ten más cuidado Terzis!

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz. Tienes que estar jodiendo. Qué hacía ahora aquel sexy y caliente maricón en tu casa.

No, no, retira lo de sexy y caliente, eso jamás pasó por tu mente.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí Makara!? –gritaste con toda tu fuerza, sin embargo oíste una risotada proveniente del chico fuera de tu casa.

-¿Acaso no es obvio hermana?, vine a visitarteee –Debía estar mintiendo, acaso ahora venía a frotarle en la cara que ciertamente sí fue su puta por una noche?.

Antes de que dijeras que se largase a la mismísima mierda lograste oír como Latula abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar. Tu hermana es demasiado cool como para negarle la visita a alguien.

No tuviste alternativa, le dejaste pasar a tu cuarto sin quejas, bueno, eso es mentira ya que en cuánto tu hermana cerró la puerta comenzaste a putear en voz baja, tomando asiento en el sofá puff que había junto a tu closet.

-Qué coño quieres.

-Pues vine a ver cómo estás mi puti—mi hermana –okay, eso fue extraño. Él mismo se había corregido de llamarte puta, ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?.

-Ver qué?, estoy más que bien. – Oh Terezi, eres tan mala mintiendo.

El silencio reinó en tu cuarto, sólo podías oír las pisadas de Gamzee y sus risas a ratos. Uhg, de seguro se burlaba de lo colorido de tu cuarto al igual que Vantas.

Entonces, esas pisadas se acercaron a ti.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa, hermana?

-…

-¿No?, ¿Por qué no?

No respondías. Sentías su aliento delante de tu rostro. No olía mal, no oía a esa cosa que fumaba, más bien era jabón de lavanda y menta.

-Makara, te bañaste? – no supiste qué expresión tendrías pues aquel idiota volvió a largar una risotada.

-Jjajajajaja!, ¡pues claro! –Continuo riendo un poco, cuando se detuvo, volvió a hablar.- Para nuestra cita obviamente, Terzis

Qué.

QUÉ.

-Lo recuerdas, verdad?, en la noche mientras teníamos sexo acordamos ir a la playa a salir, sólo si me duchaba –Terezi, tu mente estaba dando vueltas. De verdad le diste aquella oportunidad a ése ser que _detestas hasta hartarte_. -¿Me escuchas?

-CLARO QUE TE ESCUCHO!-esta vez realmente explotaste, tanto que tapaste tu propia boca unos segundos. Pensando, necesitabas pensar que ocurría- No, no iré, no tengo ganas, no en estas fachas.

Esa no debería ser la respuesta mi niña, deberías decir "No, tengo novio y lo respeto aunque ya las jodi una vez", eso era lo apropiado.

-Pero si me bañe y todo! –Exclamo tú ya muy molestoso compañero.- Vamos, te espero, sólo di que sí –suplicó. No podías verle, pero de seguro hacía esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que utilizaba hace años con Karkat, cuando aún veías, te llevabas bien con ambos e incluso le encontrabas algo lindo.

No Terezi no pienses en eso.

-Está bien!, ahg, iré pero no esperes que sea una linda niña con modales, pedazo de mierda –te levantaste del sofá para tomar tu bastón pero, oh sorpresa!, aquel imbécil tomó tu mano y te guio el mismo hasta tu baño.

El resto del día fue en la playa. Negaste darle en el gusto y reír a sus estúpidos pero inocentemente graciosos chistes. Te resististe a sus abrazos, sus besos. Estabas haciendo algo malo con el hecho de sólo salir con él. Te negaste a todo, absolutamente todo, no?.

Tu nombre continúa siendo Terezi Pyrope, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquel incidente en la fiesta.

Ahora estabas sentada en una roca frente al mar. Era casi de noche y tú usando shorts, pero aun así no tenías frío. Era simple, aquel abrazo te mantenía cálida. Esos fuertes brazos que podían ser los más dulces del mundo. El dueño de estos, a pesar de que le _odias con todo tu ser, _era un hombre único y especial en su propia te consentía y daba cariño como él.

Lo aceptaste. Sales con él como si fueran prófugos, como algo prohibido.

_Sales con él,_ en las noches sin ser vistos.

_Sales con él_, a pesar de que sabes que está mal.

_Sales con él_, a espaldas de todos.

_Sales con él_, le _odias con el amor más fuerte._

Engañas a Karkat, porque sabes que debes estar con _**él.**  
_

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot de Gamrezi.

Sé que no a muchos les emociona esta pareja, pero es mi otepé y espero la respeten.

Hice lo mejor para hacer una buena redacción, y espero opiniones.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Hasta la próxima!

**-Att. Catherine León/Kurokineko64.**


End file.
